niño no te enamores
by giacaman
Summary: CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO por que esto habla de ti de mí de nosotros de vosotros de ellos de el de ella del habla, por casi todas esas cosas cochinas que hacemos los menores de 18 CENSURADO ¿me voy a bautizar? Soy judío no se qué es eso, ¿sexo, sexo y sexo? eso sí sé que es, como por espejo oscuramente
1. Chapter 1

Hola :3 mi primer fic en mucho mucho tiempo fgkdfg me costó un poco iniciarlo, mi forma de escribir es mas inspirada en Herman Hesse me inspira mucho los poetas como él, influye un poco joven&alocada eloice

South park no me pertenece ;c

**Niño no te enamores**

…

**Capitulo uno: Flotando despacio **

Para contar esta historia tengo que retroceder un poco, esto subjetivo, he de avisar de antemano que esta es una historia común y corriente, tal vez hoy te contaron una muy parecida, pero es diferente porque es la mía, ok ya voy al punto.

Empezare contando lo que me llevo al lugar y momento preciso, a sé casi tres años yo solo tenía 17 años y del mundo no savia nada, ni siquiera tenía noción de mi profunda desdicha, no tenía un propósito, no tenía nada. Recuerdo que por esa época todos querían algo de mí, me sentía presionado estaba siempre preocupado de hacer feliz a los de mas, recuerdo que ese día estaba sentado frente a mi piano, mi hermoso piano que me regalo mi abuela cuando era apenas era un crio, que he amado desde entonces tocaba una hermosa pieza de _"yann tiersen"_, solía hacerlo por las mañanas por alguna razón que jamás nadie entendió me resultaba sumamente fácil tocar cualquier canción incluso podía leer las partituras y las canciones me salían sin necesidad de práctica, pensaba y pensaba demasiado pero no pensaba en nada por esa época para mí todo era un problema tremendo, tomando en cuenta que soy un perfeccionista obsesivo, desde mi cuerpo mi cara hasta mi familia, desde la preparatoria hasta mi estabilidad sicológica, lo único que no lo era eran mis amigos o eso quería pensar.

Por esa época de extrema ceguera yo solo quería ser un buen hijo, un buen estudiante, un buen hermano, un buen amigo, quizás un día sería un buen hombre, recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer después de tocar esa hermosa canción de _"yann tiersen" _ me levante de la silla que estaba frente mi amado piano de pared y mi único bien material, tome mi bolso iva en dirección a la preparatoria caminando con lentitud me había perdido toda la mañana de clases, yo era un alumno de 10 era el mejor de mi clase, jamás me dirían algo a mí, me resultaba ridículo pensar que nadie se ha dado cuenta que jamás han expulsado a alguien de la preparatoria de South Park solo yo por eso ya jamás me preocupaba, al menos en temas de horario.

Camine algunos minutos por las heladas calles de South Park el viento se sentía como si quemar la piel, llegue al medio día a la prepa obviamente nadie me dijo nada la directora me lamia las bolas pero eso es otra historia, solo deambulaba por los pasillos sin pensar en nada, esperando que se pasar luego la hora para encontrarme con Stan o Kenny o incluso el culón me encontraba en el primer piso caminando sin sentido pero un diario mural llamo mi atención una foto mía estoy en el cuadro de honor que novedad ¿no? Desde que tengo uso de razón estoy allí, observando bien la foto salía terrible nunca fui fotogénico, seguí leyendo nada fuera de lo común, club de teatro, ajedrez, lectura, diario escolar, etc pura mierda, solo un anuncio artesanal que decía _"se necesita modelo para boceto, sala 26" _no me interesaba en lo absoluto ser modelo para boceto, pero había un dibujo en el anuncio que me llamo la atención un el dibujo de un árbol muy detallado que estaba casi seguro que estaba frente al lago, dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, pero la curiosidad de saber quién era el autor de ese dibujo me llevo a subir la escalera en busca de la _"sala 26" _

Ya frente esa sala la puerta estaba semi abierta sentía pasos de alguien dentro de la sala, me quede parado por largos minutos esperando que algo pasara que el artista saliera o algo, pero no paso, entre silenciosamente, me golpeo un fuerte olor a tabaco incluso marihuana, me quede hipnotizado con sus pinturas y bocetos eran hermoso, hombres, mujeres, arboles, flores, paisajes, estrellas, sol, luna, agua avía de todo es sala era un nuevo mundo y el mismo árbol del anuncio el que estaba cerca del lago, me quede mirándolo por barios segundos, pero fui interrumpido.

"Broflovski…? Dijo una voz neutra y nasal "que haces aquí?" mientras me alzaba el dedo

"eh yo eh em" no supe que responder estaba totalmente impactado no podía ser Craig Tucker el artista, ¡a ese hijo de puta no le alcanzaba el cerebro! Seguro estaba en esta clase porque le pareció la más fácil, resultaba imposible que este idiota fuera un artista, no había día en que no golpeara a alguien, que no se metiera en un problema que no jodiera

"donde está el artista?" trate de preguntar lo mas fríamente posible, mientras menos contacto mejor

"yo soy" dijo indiferente el azabache mientras limpiaba unos pinceles

Pero no pude contener las riza, se me hiso imposible "jajajajaja ¿no me digas? ¿Qué paso Craig antes eras chévere? Jajajaja ¿Qué no te dedicas a joder la vida a los de más?

La cara de Craig jamás cambiaba no se sabía si estaba feliz o enojado o triste, pero supongo que le molesto mi comentario, pasaron algunos minutos sin que omitiera algún sonido seguía en lo suyo mientras yo lo miraba, esperando que me dijera la verdad, pero nada

"puedes decirme donde está el artista?" pregunte un poco cansado del silencio

"que te trajo hasta aquí?" pregunto el azabache sin mirarme ni por un segundo

"me puedes decir quien carajo es el artista?" ya empezaba a perder lo nada que tenia de paciencia

El azabache al fin voltio a mirarme des pues de largos minutos su cara estaba como siempre como si nunca pasara nada "soy yo, lo crees o no, no me interesa" se acerco algunos pasos hacia mi "que te trajo hasta aquí?" volvió a preguntar

No entendí el por qué en el momento pero le respondí "ese árbol" apunte el boceto que estaba en la pared "es el mismo que está cerca del lago y en tu anuncio"

Vi por primera vez a Craig sonreír o algo a si una pequeña sonrisa por un segundo estoy seguro de que la vi, me provoco un escalofrió que avanzo por todo mi cuerpo, su sonrisa era como una guerra más bien satánica.

"te propongo un trato" otra vez sonreía un poco, otra vez el escalofrió

"¿Cuál?" respondí tratando de disimular el extraño sentimiento de ¿escalofrió?

El azabache se acercó un poco mas incluso la forma en que caminaba me parecía malévola, y por el hecho de que ahora lograba ver unos ceniceros con colillas de cigarro, y algunos porros a medio fumar "si puedo hacer un retrato de tu cara, serás mi modelo para bocetos"

Me sorprendí en exceso por lo que Craig me acababa de decir era extraño, demasiado para un día trataba de procesar lo que me acababa de decir, para ser sincero nunca me callo muy bien este tipo no savia que responder ate tal propuesta "no quiero perder el tiempo" respondí casi con odio, yo no era un modelo y menos el de el

"te da miedo? Judío, pelirrojo y a de más cobarde"

Explote nadie me trata de cobarde y menos este cabrón "y que pasa si no puedes?"

"le doy un paliza a quien tú quieras"

Tentador una paliza a quien yo quiera, que más hermoso que el culo gordo llorando "trato"

Me hiso sentarme en una silla que estaba en el medio de la sala, mientras caminaba en busca en un cuadernillo y unos lápices, en su otra mano un porro al que le daba algunas fumadas a veces.

"sientes algo?" pregunto el azabache después de unos diez minutos de silencio

Lo mire por varios segundo estaba bajo el efecto de la yerba no podía creerlo me avía bolado solo con el humo, odiaba esa sensación ¿porque a otras personas les gustaba tanto?-olor a marihuana

"me refiero a sonidos? Sierra los ojos, y no pienses en nada olvídate de todo incluso de tu mismo" le hice caso cerré los ojos y empecé a oír, estaba demasiado drogado como para no hacer caso

Al principio no escuche nada pero pronto empecé a sentir "el reloj, tu lápiz, pasos, rizas y voces el viento mi corazón un piano..."

"toca" escuche a lo lejos la voz de Craig

Y empecé a tocar en el aire reconocí de inmediato la canción era una de Mozart Sinfonía n. º 9

, fue una de las primeras que aprendí "y tu respiración" abrí los ojos sentía como si flotaba, como en el cielo no sabía por qué, volaba despacio, nunca me sentí mejor en mi vida

A los pocos segundo Craig me mostro el boceto de mi cara, era como una foto, la primera foto en mi vida que salgo bien "ahora qué? "

"creo que soy tu modelo" respondí sorprendido muy sorprendido

"des pues nos ponemos de acuerdo con los horarios" .l. se despidió mostrando su típica seña con el dedo con cara burlona, avía perdido, Craig era el artista, y ahora soy su modelo ¡pero qué mierda! Me sentía como un idiota Salí de la sala derrotado un poco mareado, en busca de mis amigos

…

Obviamente si no les gusta no lo continuo, ojala les guste tengo casi un libro en mi cabeza :z

Que estén bien cuídense me costo mucho iniciar eso general mente escribo de otra forma ojala os guste chaito cuídense mucho


	2. Chapter 2

Hola :3 me demorado un poco en actualiza bueno en realidad bastante pido disculpa no tengo escusa pero no volverá a pasar, estoy muy feliz ahora he leído unos fik muy buenos que espero con ansias muchos saludos y estoy muy agradecida por los comentarios que me han dejado en el capitulo uno

South park no me pertenece ;c

**Niño no te enamores**

…

**Capitulo dos: resaca y otras cosas **

Por fin había llegado a mi cama después de una noche desastrosa, me dolía la espalda el cuello y para qué hablar de mi cabeza tenía una jaqueca terrible, ¿cómo mierda Stan y Kenny me convencieron de ir a esa estúpida fiesta? Odio las fiesta, el olor a alcohol gente borracha totalmente humillada y por sobre todo odiaba esa música fuerte y chillona que ponían en las fiestas, ¿Cómo yo no he de convertirme en un antisocial?. Mire mi reloj de pulsera eran las ocho treinta de la mañana nunca antes avía llegado tan tarde a mi casa más bien tan temprano, Sheila cortara mis bolas sin pensarlo y por primera vez le daría la razón, la fiesta estuvo terrible Kenny se emborracho, Stan se emborracho yo me emborrache y todo es igual a vomito por todos lados, pronto mi ojos se empezaron a entre cerrar, el sueño se empezaba apoderar de mi.

Cuando la marcha imperial de "star wars" interrumpió mi sueño música que provenía de mi celular, nunca antes se me dificulto tanto contestar mi celular, tenía una resaca terrible y lo que avía dormido fue en el suelo entre posas de vomito, conteste con pesar ni siquiera me fije de quien se trataba.

"hola" sonaba terrible

Escuche una voz ronca a través del celular "hola" supe de quien se trataba

"¿Quién es?" Pero no quería creerlo

"soy Craig, necesito que quedemos en unos 10 minutos en el café de los Tweak" Dijo como si él pudiera maneja mi tiempo a su antojo ¿¡QUIEN CARAJO SE CREIA QUE ES!? "¿Por qué yo tendría que levantarme de mi cómoda cama para ir a tomar un café contigo?" respondí irónico "¿además quien mierda te dio mi teléfono?" con una sorprendente serenidad

"¿eso importa? Si no vienes te romperé la nariz, las bolas, el labio, en fin te jodere…

Corte el teléfono, no quería seguir escuchando su desagradable voz, me puse mis zapatillas y tome unos lentes de sol que estaba cerca y me los puse, salí de mi casa con paso firme, odiaba a Tucker más que el culo gordo más que a nadie, era el hijo de puta más grande que he conocido, como carajo se atreve amenazarme, no voy a tomar un café con el por qué le tenga miedo, ¡claro que no le tengo miedo!, ok a cualquiera le da miedo que un maldito cabron como Tucken te deforme la cara. ¿¡ESTO ES UNA BROMA!? ¿¡DONDE MIERDA ESTAN LA CAMARAS

Iba llegando al café de los Tweak, la cara me hervía, ira realmente no sabía cómo controlarme, entre a la cafetería, busque con la mirada jodido Tucken estaba en una mesa del fondo junto a la ventana, y camine hasta el, pude notar que mientras más me acercaba más me acaloraba, producto de la rabia claro mientras no podía evitar pensar _¿Dios en qué diablos me metí? ¿Por qué acepte su apuesta?_ _¿En qué carajo estaba pensando cuando fui a esa jodia sala?_ Me senté justo frente a él.

"hola" me saludo con su voz monótona de siempre, revolviendo su café y con la otra mano alzando el dedo (.l.)

Me quede mirándolo largos segundos no sabía cómo reaccionar, lo odiaba de manera casi irracional, lo único que podía pensar era: golpear a esa mierda en la cara, y al mismo tiempo debatían mis pensamientos más racionales es el gamberro de la prepa te matara. Después de barios segundos sin decir nada mi compañero de al frente me miraba raro, el esperaba que hablara que reclamara o algo. No puedo hablarle, di algo, lo que sea, debo hablar "mmm"¿¡ESO ES TODO!?

"¿Tuviste una buena noche?" ¿Por qué me pregunta eso? Kyle debes responder

"¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"joder tío, mírate parece que estuviste en el apocalipsis zombi, y tu olor" pequeña sonrisa burlona "estas fermentando"

Control esa es la palabra "fue una gran noche" las palabras indicadas lo que necesito, teniendo en cuenta mi estado no era momento de una pelea, CRAIG TUCKER TENIA EL RECOR DE PATEA BOLAS

"¿quieres un café?" asentí levemente, hiso unas señas con las manos y vino Tweek de inmediato

"¿k-Kyle que q-qui-eres? Gha" un café normal respondí, llego al instante solo había personas de más de nosotros. Si que necesitaba un café,

"toma" me paso una cámara "¿y esto?"

"no lo sé, lo encontré por ahí" respondió

Prendí la cámara para ver de qué se trataba y empecé a revisar las fotos, era de la noche anterior la fiesta habían fotos muy vergonzosas, joder Bebe teniendo sexo con no sé quien, Wendy colgada de los hombros de Token, una orgia donde se podía ver a Kenny y Clyde, Tweek drogado eso si me sorprendió, Red y Craig besándose en medio de la fiesta pobre chica, Stan tratando de besarme, yo vomitando…

¿¡QUEEEEEEE!? ¡STAN TRATANDO DE BESARME! Me devolví rápidamente a esa foto, la mire y casi me desmaye realmente casi me desmayo ¡cuando paso eso! No o recordaba en lo absoluto, sentía que la cara me ardía, quería salir corriendo y destruir esa cámara y tal vez matar a Stan no se miles de pensamientos se me pasaron por la mente en ese momento pero uno que vino de la nada casi como un juego fue el que más me perturbo, este cabron hijo de puta va a chantajearme, pero yo tengo la cámara puedo salir corriendo y azotarla contra el suelo, eso sonaba bien.

"puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras…no me interesa" se me adelanto, antes de mi elaborado plan

"¿P-por qué m-me pasas esto?" dije más nervioso que nunca, estaba temblando

"solo te quiero pedir algo, no le cuentes a nadie sobre lo mío" le mire interrogante "sobre el arte y yo"

"¿te da vergüenza?" no debí preguntar

"Broflovski, será nuestro secreto ¿entiendes?" en Craig asta eso sonaba amenazante a un que estaba de acuerdo, yo no hablaría de su sorprendente talento para dibujar y él lo mío con Stan

"¿tú no dirás nada sobre esto?"

"nada"

"estoy de acuerdo" lo mire directamente a sus ojos azul oscuros casi cris que resaltaban en su piel blanca, nunca antes lo avía mirado a los ojos tan directamente y me pareció a verlo hecho antes, se me vino a la mente algo muy loco demasiado para ser verdad, ni siquiera en un mundo paralelo, Craig sobre mi besándome, era algo demasiado absurdo surrealista, sentí el calor en mis mejillas me sonrojé y desvié la mirada de inmediato, me auto cuestione al instante ¡COMO SE TE PUEDE PASAR AL POR LA MENTE ALGO TAN RETORCIDO Y ENFERMO!

"Debo irme" se paro alcanzo a caminar unos escaso paso y quedo justo a la altura donde estaba sentado "te espero el jueves en la sala de arte" y se marcho dejando un billete de 10 sobre la mesa .

Me quede algunos minutos paralizado sentado en esa cafetería sin siquiera a ver tocado mi café, tratando de procesar lo que me avía ocurrido, muchas emociones para un solo día y el día apenas empezaba, me dispuse a pararme y caminar hasta mi casa, caminaba lentamente no podía dejar de pensar en Tucken y el trato de silencio al que llegamos, que soy su modelo de boceto me arrepentía profundamente por a ver entrado a esa dichosa sala "26" y que podría hacer ahora a estas alturas me entrego esa cámara , a Tucken no lo odiaba tan profundamente como hace unos 20 minutos ahora solo me caía bastante mal, me siento como un completo marika y avían pruebas para confirmarlo, a y me olvidaba Sheila me estará esperando seguramente ahora si lo que me hará será épico a nunca nadie lo han castigado a lo largo de la historia como hoy me castigarían a mi sus gritos se escucharan asta Denver y a un a si no me importaba en lo absoluto.

…

Espero que les haya gustado en el próximo capítulo el tres :z espero subirlo la otra semana y les tengo unas preguntas el tercer capítulo ¿lo que paso en la fiesta? ¿O sigo saltándome el tema? He querido hacerlo a si porque quiero sus opiniones, me despido infinitas gracias por leerme cuídense


	3. Chapter 3

Hola me he demorado mucho en actualizar, últimamente no me he dedicado mucho a esto, pero lo terminare lo juro, gracias a todas los que me leyeron creo que en este capítulo al fin se pone interesante :z gracias por todo

South park no me pertenece

**Niño no te enamores**

…

**Capitulo 3: recuerdo entre sueños **

Los domingos resultan aburridos siempre pero este parce ser el ganado, el más aburrido del año tal vez o de mi vida, a un que puedo apostar que han habido días peores, estaba castigado por 3 meses, mi piano no resultaba realmente atractivo como para tocarlo hoy, sentía las monos livianas y torpes, estaba repasando química y biología mientras esperaba como si los tres meses fusen a pasar en pocos minutos, me acosté en mi cama dejando caer mi cuerpo, aferrándome a mi almohada como un niño pequeño como si ella fuera a consolarme, recordar la fiesta era como intentar recordar cuando me parieron, imposible a un que tenía mis lagunas mentales, intente hacer memoria.

Stan, Kenny y el culo gordo vinieron a mi casa intentaron convencerme para ir a esa fiesta con los argumentos de siempre _"nunca sales, solo te pido que me acompañes en esto es importante para mí, eres mi súper mejor amigo…" _ y bla, bla, bla Stanley siempre va por lo sentimental. "_Kyle tienes 17 años y eres virgen, no puedes seguir siendo mi amigo si sigues siendo virgen, ¡esta puede ser la noche!" _ Mientras pasaba sus brazos por mi cuello y me susurraba _"nuestra noche"_ y como siempre Cartman con su mierda fascista _"judío eres de jersey tu ambiente natural son las fiestas, ¡alguien tiene que sacar la arena de tu vagina! ¡Eres un jodido come culos!" _Y Stan me sujetaba para no convertir mi pieza en un ring. Después de algunas peleas con Cartman, intentos de violación de Kenny y Stan asiendo puchero lograron convencer a Sheila de que tendríamos una noche Xbox en la casa de Cartman lo que resultaba realmente conveniente en mi situación porque la señora Cartman cubriría mi culo, claro que ahora me doy cuenta de que no sirvió de nada y solo empeoro las cosas

Después de hacer algunas llamada a la casa de la señora Cartman y pasar por el centro comercial a comprar alcohol realmente fue una odisea , el tipo que atendía nos quisiera vender unas cervezas, que hasta yo que no acostumbraba beber no lograba ni ponerme feliz, cuando salimos triunfantes logramos que el tipo nos vendiera asta huisqui, ron, vodka incluido las cervezas, después nos fuimos hasta la casa de Token, las fiesta de Token siempre resultaban tremendas, tiene una casa enorme y alejada de las otras casas, cuando llegamos avía un DJ, me puse a beber solo era realmente melancólico y deprimente en lo que avía caído no sé como termine jugando un estúpido juego, que si no bebía penitencia al final del juego estaba borracho.

Me acurdo que estuve parado un rato mirando a la nada mientras seguía bebiendo, una mescla extraña que unos universitarios que llegaron de no sé donde avían hecho, Stan posiblemente bailaba con Wendy a Kenny lo avía visto besándose con alguien, Eric avía desaparecido a penas llegamos. Vi a Craig a unos pocos metros mirándome nos quedamos un buen rato a sí, no sé cuanto pero sentí que fue una eternidad, cuando empezó acercarse ni siquiera en ese momento deje de mirarlo ninguno desvió la mirada, de eso me acordaba bien, hasta cuando paso junto a mí, nuestros hombros chocaron a un a si nos seguimos mirando parecía que el tiempo se detuvo justo en ese momento, pero después de eso supe que Red estaba tras de mí y vi como la besaba pasionalmente a la pelirroja mientras le corría mano, tenía ese recuerdo tan grabado en mi mente tan claro, parecía lo único que realmente recordaba con tanto detalle, ese momento en el que no podía quietarle de enzima los ojos de ese jodido gilipollas, y yo tampoco podía escapar de la suya, aun que Red resulto estar justo de tras, estaba seguro de quien miraba era a mí.

Seguí bebiendo era la primera vez que probaba el huisqui y me resulto muy bueno a un que odiaba el alcohol parecía que cada vez que le daba un trago me gustaba mas y mas estaba, borracho no me acuerdo mucho con quien hable, y la cara de la castaña universitaria a la que le estaba coqueteando a un menos, me encontré con Stan en el baño parecía a ver estado llorando cuando me acerque se abalanzo sobre mí y me dio un beso agarrando mi cara entre sus dos manos, a siendo presión sus labios contra los míos, me acuerdo que lo empuje rápidamente le grite algunas cosas pero no me acuerdo que, se me vino eso a la mente como un balde de agua fría ayer por la mañana después de el café con Tucker alias jodido cabron, es como una película en silencio están las imágenes pero no lo que dije me dijeron o escuche.

Lo otro que realmente no está claro es como un recuerdo fugas de unos escasos segundos, que no pudo identificar el momento en que llegue a eso solo esta, yo vomitando en el patio de Token, me acuerdo que tenía mis manos apoyadas en un árbol, se que tenia a alguien tras de mí que me sujetaba por la espalda pero no puedo acordarme de quien se trata debe a ver sido Stan o Kenny supongo, no he hablado con ninguno de los dos desde la fiesta. Cuando desperté estaba durmiendo en el suelo a mi lado estaba Kenny y cerca de la puerta estaba tirado Stan tenía una posa de vomito al lado de él, me pare casi tropecé varias veces eran las 6 de la mañana y la fiesta parecía ver terminado antes de poder salir me di cuenta que avía una cama y me sentí estúpido por no a ver dormido ahí estaba todo adolorido a de más de la terrible resaca, acomode a Stan y lo puse en la cama hice lo mismo por Kenny, tuve cuidado de no tropezar con vomito y posas de alcohol cuando salí de la pieza me di cuenta de la magnitud de la fiesta, avía gente tirada por todos lado, gente que no conocía, extraño porque en South Park todo está a la vuelta de la esquina, tías desnudas ni en porno avía visto tantas tetas juntas, fui al baño me lave la cara y salí en dirección a mi casa, y entonces me llamo Craig y me castigaron por mentir, por emborracharme y seguramente según Sheila a ver tenido sexo y a verme drogado.

Me quede en la cama aferrado a la almohada por varios minuto en esa posición sin moverme, con los ojos serrados esperando dormirme eran las 4:30de la tarde día domingo día de mierda, algunas fiestas lo valen, valen el castigo pero esta me resultaba terrible la peor en la que he estado seguramente y no tengo mucha experiencia en cuestión de fiesta, saque la cámara que me entrego Craig la mañana anterior, que la avía escondido bajo la cama, tenía que pensar en otro escondite por que cualquiera podría ver esto, empecé a revisar las fotos y a borrarlas, cada una de ellas, cuando llegue a la foto mía con Stan, nunca he tenido experiencia gay, mi escasa experiencia heterosexual resultaba una pena, y ahora esta esto, Stan siempre pareció muy seguro de su sexualidad el más seguro de los cuatro, Kenny nos ha dejado claro su bisexualidad, el culo godo a pesar de que muere por Patty Nelson, siempre me ha parecido un marica en potencia y que parece aumentar con los años, a un no olvido cuando se disfrazo de Britney Spears y yo bueno mi inexperiencia con mujeres. Borre la foto y a si seguí con las demás fotos no deje ninguna, tire la cámara al papelero no me interesaba conservarla.

Me tire a la piso como un saco pesado y me quede mirando el techo _"no quiero que llegue el jueves" _

_Cuando de repente abrí los ojos y tenía a Craig ronroneándome en la oreja mordiéndola, sentía una de su mano en mi cara y la otra corriéndola por bajo mi calzoncillo, su aliento me daba escalofrió_

"_dime Kyle ¿Qué quieres que te haga?" dijo seductoramente en mi oído derecho_

_Me quede paralizado por lo que me estaba pasando, me espeso a besar desesperadamente me estaba acostumbrando a su manos juguetonas, empecé hacen lo mismo, pase mi mano por su espalda sin separar nuestros labios._

Cuando un grito me estremeció, abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fue mi techo blanco los volví a cerrar con fuerza por que no podía creer que acaba de tener un sueño mojado con Tucker, me pare desorbitado, mire para todos lado como si alguien más pudiera enterarse de mi sueño como si me hubieran grabado.

"¡Kyle! ¡Teléfono!" era mi Gerald gritando desde su despacho, eso fue lo que me avía despertado

Salí de mi pieza rápidamente, y baje las escaleras casi corriendo, no podía dejar de pesar en ese sueño, ¿Por qué yo avía soñado eso? _"¡no me gusta! ¿Cómo me va a gustar? ¡No me gusta! ¡No me gusta! ¡No me gusta!" _me repetí una y otra vez, tome el teléfono topemente, mientras mentalmente me reprochaba por a ver tenido un sueño mojado con el peor de los cabrones.

"hola ¡hola! ¿Kyle estás ahí?" escuche la vos de Kenny a través del teléfono

Moví mi cabeza rápidamente para concentrarme "hola ¿Qué va?" escuche mi respiración fuerte como si hubiera corrido una maratón

"Kyle hay un problema" dijo Kenny seriamente "Stan esta borracho, por Wendy dice que es bollera"

"¿¡Qué Wendy que!?" me pareció una broma de mal gusto

" ¡Wendy es bollera!" no es una grata sorpresa a un que fuera una mierda la estabilidad emocional de mi mejor amigo dependía de esa chica y ahora resulta que le gusta el coño es una puta lesbiana ahora mi amigo no tendría posibilidades, será emo por siempre

"tienes que venir, cada vez va peo ¡quiere conseguir heroína! No sé cómo detenerle" Dijo Kenny sonaba un poco estresado una rareza siendo el rubio pervertido

"¿Dónde están?"

"en mi casa, trae el au…"pero no alcance a escuchar lo de más porque corte de inmediato al saber el paradero de mi amigo, supuse que hablaba del auto.

Fui corriendo hasta el despacho de Gerald, abrí la puerta rápidamente "¿préstame el auto? Por favor "le dije al borde de un ataque de asma el sueño me dejo respirando entrecortado, Gerald me miro interrogante

"estas castigado" respondió indiferente a mi petición "pregúntale a tu madre"

"¿Dónde está?"

"salió, con Ike" _ joder_ "puedes ir en bicicleta" agrego me avían quitado mi celular ahora no tenía ningún número y como esto era una caso extremo fui corriendo hasta el garaje, busque mi bicicleta _¡PUTA MADRE, RUEDAS PINCHADAS!_ El skate de mi hermano lo tome y camine rápidamente hasta la calle, me subí me di vuelo con la pierna derecha y empecé a andar, a sé como 5 años que no me subía a uno y parecía no haberlo olvidado, era más rápido de lo que recordaba, el última vez que me subí a un skate tenía doce años me lo avían regalado para navidad, me quebré la muñeca intentando saltar al culo gordo, imposible asta para un profesional.

El aire de South Park se sentía a un mas frio sobre la tabla, pero a un a si resultaba bastante cómodo, rápido y gratis a un que se me dificultaba un poco doblar, sentía que me miraban de sobre manera era como que estoy sobre el skate y mágicamente me volví interesante. Por razón mi hermano perdía tanto el tiempo patinando por las calles de South Park. Pude ver a lo lejos a Clyde junto a Token _"mierda, mierda, mierda" _ había olvidado que para llegar a la casa de Kenny debía pasar por la casa de Tucker, me di mas vuelo con la pierna derecha para ir más rápido, mientras menos contacto con esa casa mejor Clyde y Token me saludaron amablemente iban caminado en dirección contraria de la casa de Craig cuando de repente vi Craig sentado en la acera fumando un cigarro, me quede mirándolo con ojos como plato supongo que esa fue mi cara se me vino a la mente enseguida el sueño que acababa de tener y olvide que estaba sobre un skate.

_Me sentí un poco solo, mire mi reflejo en el agua cristalina del lago en lo profundo del bosque, los arboles enormes obstaculizaban escasa luz de sol, era oscuro y deprimente, como si la esperanza, la bondad y los sueños murieran es ese lugar, una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo, cuando logre ver a Craig Tucker, como si en vez de sangre corriera electricidad por mis venas. _

_Estaba justo parado a la sombra de ese árbol tan melancólico, ese que se parece a mí estaba tan seco jamás le llegaba la escasa luz de sol por culpa de los otros árboles tan enormes su crecimiento era casi un milagro, , la presencia de Craig lograba que el ambiente fuera más tenso, se acerco lentamente hasta quedar frente a mí, paso su mano por mi barbilla, y me tranquilizo el contacto con su piel y la mía lograron quitarme los miedos. _

Me desperté de golpe, para mi mala suerte lo primero que vi fue directo la cara de Craig Tucker y su mano en mi cabeza, sentía un agudo dolor en mi frente pero soportable, me quede mirándolo como un estúpido, como si el hubiese salido del sueño que acababa de tener, estaba cerca, supongo que la cara de horror que puse fue épica agradecí que no me hubiese sacado una foto.

A los segundos me di cuenta que a mi lado también estaba Clyde y Token y yo estaba acostado en el suelo me había caído del skate, y me había desmayado justo frente Tucker y de seguro el muy hijo de puta lo había grabado ya debo esta en internet, empecé a hiperventilarme el corazón me latía mil por segundo y la cara me ardía y Craig no paraba de mirarme con esa cara inexpresiva como si todo le pareciera aburrido.

"mierda" dije en voz alta

"que caída" agrego Donaban

Mire a los tres interrogantes

"ojala lo hubiésemos grabado"

Agradecí la información de parte de Black, me pare rápidamente intente mantener el equilibrio sentí que el mundo se me dio vuelta en un segundo y cuando me di cuenta Craig me sujetaba para que no callera, toque el enorme chichón que tenía en mi cabeza, empecé a sentir que la cara se me iba a derretir de tanto calor que sentía, me ruborice por completo, tenia Craig más cerca de lo que me gustaría.

"¿a donde vas?" pregunto el azabache indiferente al estado de mi cara

"a la casa de Kenny" me reproche por contestar

"te llevo"

"no gracias, yo voy en…" pero no pude terminar la frase

"eso" señalando la patineta partida en dos de mi hermano en resumen _me matara_

En cuestión de segundo estaba sentado en el asiento delantero del auto de Tucker, Clyde y Token se habían ido y realmente lamentaba el estar solo con él en un lugar tan pequeño como un auto, lamentablemente mi mente era demasiado escandalosa y tenía la sensación que sabía lo que pensaba, Craig manejaba realmente rápido pero no me molestaba mientras menor el tiempo mejor.

"Broflovski, te echo tres favores, tú me debes algo" dijo mientras paraba el auto aviamos llegado a la casa de Kenny en menos de 5 minutos

"¿favores? ¿Qué favores?" pregunte inocente

"te traje asta aquí, no le he contado a nadie que eres un marica y te cuide en la fiesta de Black" regalándome una sonrisa burlona, esa sonrisa que me hacía sentir escalofrió y estremecía mi cuerpo, se echo otro cigarro a la boca y lo prendió dándole una larga calada.

"¿tú qué? ¡No soy marica!" estaba confundido uno, dos, tres ¡estoy jodido! ¿El me cuido?, note que su cara de satisfacción era casi como cuando le das un dulce a un niño, aun que parecía que tenía la misma expresión de siempre

"quiero una mamada" dijo tranquilo como si andar pidiendo mamadas fuera muy normal, exhalo el humo que guardaba a sé un rato

Sonreí con amargura, era normal se trataba de Tucker, no hablaba con la reina Isabel "¡no te are una mamada!" dije gritando, sin pensar que la gente que andaba por la calle podría escuchar

Se puso reír como si le hubieran contado un chiste, puso un mano en mi rodilla realmente creí que me violarían en ese momento a un que no se si en este caso seria violación si a sé menos de una hora tuve un sueño con él, y no rezando precisamente.

"ya bájate" me baje casi corriendo ni siquiera me despedí, alcance a decirle "gracia" o algo parecido, el dijo algo de jueves mientras seguía riendo, supuse que me quería el jueves en la sala de arte, llegue a la puerta de Kenny en un tiempo récor, y escuche el motor del auto de Craig que se marchaba a toda velocidad, Kenny me abrió la puerta no hubo necesidad de que la tocara cuando entre vi a mi deprimente amigo, sentado en el viejo sillón de _McCormick_

Me miro casi no lo reconocí estaba sin su gorro su pelo desordenado y apostaría que se la ha pasado bebiendo todo el fin de semana, recordé la foto de Wendy y Black cuando la vi pensé que intentaba no caer por qué no era realmente muy comprometedora, siempre pensé que era una gran puta, que cada vez que terminaba con Stanley se iba tras de un tío y el que fuera bollera es lo último que abría pensado de ella

"hola" dijo Stan "¿a quién no le aras una mamada?" pregunto logrando que lo mirara con infinito desprecio

…

O muchas gracias por leer , ojala te haya gustado saludos y cuídense, estaré actualizando pronto nos leemos


End file.
